Pili Lani, Close to Heaven
by Jncera
Summary: RavenxRobin...The Titans are invited to 12 days in Hawaii by Jump City. However, Raven and Robin both fall ill and are left alone in their hotel suite. There, they get to know each other better, and a new emotion arises.
1. Enter Hawaii

Title: Pili lani ("Close to Heaven" in Hawaiian)  
  
Summary: The Teen Titans are invited to 12 days in Hawaii and everything from grand hotel suites to helicopter rides is included as a gift from Jump City. But Raven and Robin suddenly fall ill, so are unable to participate in the daily activities for at least a week. (Boy, what a way to spend a vacation) Both left alone in the hotel, they get to know each other more and new emotions arise. Ages: Raven, Robin, and Starfire are 17. Cyborg is 18 and Beast Boy is 16 (almost 17).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Hawaiian Airlines, or Dan Brown's _Angels and Demons.  
_  
Author Notes: I just think Robin and Raven are more...mature. They understand each other better and are more alike. (Not the mention they're the best looking pair in the group...) Enjoy and if you can, and please review. Only feedback will make the story better and will encourage me to write more and update sooner. I'll do a BB and Raven story later. Give me an interesting idea and I'll come up with something.  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
It was the middle of summer, and so far there hasn't been any attacks by villains on Jump City for almost a month. Although they hate to admit it, the Teen Titans were bored out of their wits. All that changed, however, when the mail arrived.  
  
"Some bills, Star's magazine, Cyborg's magazine, some advertisements, a letter from Speedy, and what have we got here?" Robin opened the last envelope, which was cream colored and framed with gold. After just reading the first few lines, he gasped and the rest of the mail flew down to the floor.  
  
"Oh dude! You wrecked my magazine!" Cyborg came running in and made a grab for the defenseless jumble of paper when he caught sight of Robin's boggling eyes. "Err...Robin, you okay?"  
  
"Um, Cyborg, get the rest of the Titans here. I have a feeling they might want to see this," Robin said without lifting his eyes from the letter.  
  
Cyborg raised his eyebrows and frowned, but didn't question his leader as he grabbed his car magazine and rounded his friends to the front where Robin was still reading the letter unblinking. (And from doing that, his eyes appeared to be bloodshot.)  
  
"Robin, did you call us here to just stare at your pathetic reading skills?" spoke up Raven, irritated that she was ripped away from her book, where the climax was just taking place a paragraph away.  
  
"You guys, you won't believe this—"began Robin, finally prying his eyes away.  
  
"Well, if we will not believe you, then what is the point of telling us?" enquired Starfire.  
  
"It's a figure of speech," shot Cyborg.  
  
"As I was saying," the Boy Wonder cleared his throat, "Jump City wishes to thank us for creating a villain free place for the past years, and is rewarding us with twelve days, all paid from the hotel to tours to meals...IN HAWAII!"  
  
Suddenly a huge commotion broke out. Starfire was rocketing around screaming and randomly shooting star bolts out of excessive happiness, Beast Boy and Cyborg were giving each other hi-fives and yelling also on the top of their lungs, Raven was smiling but was being slowly tortured from all the noise, and Robin's cape had suddenly burst into flames without his noticing from one of Starfire's star bolts.  
  
After the din died down and Robin was once again flame free, Beast Boy managed to speak from his grinning mouth, "So, when are we leaving?"  
  
Robin checked the letter again, which had all their plans and reservations, and not the mention the airline tickets, and read aloud, "July 22nd."  
  
"But that's tomorrow!" cried Cyborg.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get packing!" yelled Robin as he headed for the elevator, closely followed by his teammates.  
  
The next day around four in the afternoon, the Teen Titans arrived at Jump City International Airport to leave for their twelve days of Christmas, I mean, Hawaii. Each of them was carrying two suitcases and Cyborg had all his equipment he needed to plug in for the night at the hotel.  
  
As they waited impatiently for the terminal doors to open, Starfire and Beast Boy were busy looking at magazines depicting Hawaii's beaches as being "The Closest to Heaven on Earth as You'll Ever Get!" While the green teen explained to Starfire what "Heaven" was, Raven was once again, indulged in her book. This time, there will be no interference between her and the climax that was causing ice to climb up her spine. Raven suddenly stopped. The chills weren't caused by suspense, but from the eyes of an observer. Looking up, she found herself staring right into a pair of masked eyes, Robin's eyes. The leader smiled and took the seat next to Raven and asked, "So, what are you reading now this time?"  
  
Surprised that he would even be interested, she replied, "_Angels and Demons_. It's a really witty book, so if you ever get the chance, I suggest you read it." _What was she saying? Robin doesn't read these kinds of books!  
_  
Robin must have read her mind, because the next thing he said startled her even more, "_Angels and Demons_? I finished that about a month ago! It's one of my favorites. What part are you on?"  
  
The hooded girl blushed slightly at the attention she was receiving. Before she could say anything, the overhead intercom suddenly crackled to life and said, "Terminal twelve to Maui, Hawaii is now ready for boarding. Families with children and the elderly may board first."  
  
The Teens scrambled to get their carry-on luggage and waited in the back of the line. Beast Boy could hardly contain his excitement that they would be riding first class! "I heard they have personal TV's that you can play video games on!"  
  
"No surprise here," thought Raven, "Anything with video games will get him to spaz anyways." She was feeling a bit nervous, as this was her first plane ride, but as soon as she saw the inside of the first-class compartment, the teen couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement that had already completely enveloped Beast Boy. If it weren't for the drop of self-control he possessed, Raven had an idea that he would be changing into a variety of green animals non-stop.  
  
Raven took her seat in the front next to Starfire, who was admiring the airport from her window, "Wow, these airplanes are so big! I can not believe humans can make something so big fly in the air!"  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg were sitting across the aisle and were busy looking for their remote control. It was true what Beast Boy had said about the personal TV's. Under one of the chair arms was a TV that could be unfolded. Behind the girls sat Robin, who got two seats to himself and was now reading the newspaper that was passed out earlier on.  
  
After everything was settled down and checked, the Hawaiian Airlines plane was speeding down the runway. Starfire started chortling with excitement while Raven was immersed in her book. Cyborg and Beast Boy were twitching from impatience, as the captain had ordered that no electronic devices be turned on until they were safe in the air. Robin was indifferent and flipped another page in the newspaper. A little while later, they were up in the air and the houses were shrinking into the size of ants. If anything got any more overwhelming, Raven had a feeling Starfire might just blow up.  
  
After an hour, the flight attendants came around to take their orders for dinner. Raven and her friend quickly grabbed their menus made their choices. First class wasn't bad in anyway, even Beast Boy had his choice of vegetarian meals that were way better than anything he had ever attempted to make, and Cyborg got his full share on meat. Both Raven and Robin had ordered the chicken meal, which was followed by soup and salad, and Starfire squealed when her dessert arrived: warm chocolate lava cake.

As the plane began to touch down in Maui's airport, Raven's stomach began to ache. "It's probably air-sickness," she said to herself. Robin himself was looking quite pale as they went to the baggage chain.  
  
It was past nine at night when the Teen Titans arrived at their hotel, the grandest thing they had ever seen so far in their lives. The lobby closely resembled a palace ball room. Two cream colored marble pillars guarded the entrance lobby, and a huge crystal chandelier hung from the high dome ceiling. A cylinder aquarium where tropical fish and even a shark swam round and round surrounded the elevators at the end. Signs by the elevator pointed to the pool, the gift shops, the restaurants, and more. Tearing his eyes away from the captivating painted ceiling, Robin headed towards the front desk and checked in. He handed each of his friends a card key to their rooms, and followed a luggage pusher to their room on the top floor.  
  
Nothing they had ever seen before could compare to their hotel suite. Cyborg dropped his bag and Raven accidentally melted a lamp in the hallway. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Robin were too lost in words to do or say anything. The baggage man chuckled and produced a clipboard. "These Presidential Suites are usually reserved for celebrities. Let's see, room 20-08. Cameron Diaz, 50 Cent, Usher, Johnny Depp and Will Smith's family have so far lived in this hotel suite since last year, the year it was built. Well, here is your luggage, and I best be going. Enjoy your stay! If you have any needs, contact the front desk." The man left and the teens continued to gape open mouthed at the room.  
  
It must have been the size of a very large apartment room, and no bedrooms were in sight yet. The floor was covered in the same cream-colored marble as the lobby and the center was framed with a deep red and gold. Directly above their entrance was another fancy chandelier, and about eight to nine yards away was another over a grand marble dining table that could seat eight. To their left was a coat closet and what seemed to be a laundry room. The teens quickly turned their head to their right and found a massive breakfast bar with black granite tops surrounding a fully equipped kitchen. There was also a deep red couch and two cozy armchairs surrounding a marble coffee table in front of a plasma TV, complete with DVD and video player, and surround sound. The most breathtaking of all was the view behind the dining table. The entire wall was made of glass and a pair of sliding doors led to a balcony, and they could see the dazzling night sky being reflected on the ocean waves, where surfers glided about.  
  
"Holy—"  
"Mother—"  
"Of—"  
"Shit—"  
  
Robin snapped out of his awed trance and walked towards the doors next to the balcony. "These seem to be our rooms!" he said, and let out another gasp as the lights snapped on, "Dude...they're huge!"  
  
Beast Boy stepped onto the plush burgundy carpet at this side and stared into a large room with two twin-sized beds and a place for Cyborg to plug in for the night. There was also a desk with three computers and a walk in closet with the door slightly opened. Cyborg walked in and whistled. He headed towards the bathroom and wasn't surprised that it was made of marble, but was a bit shocked at the size. There was a Jacuzzi, a separate shower, and a huge counter with two sinks and a bunch of space. At the end was a separate room for a toilet and another smaller sink.  
  
"Dude, how much does this place cost?" asked Beast Boy, admiring the computers which all had wireless Internet.  
  
"I'm guessing the girl's rooms are the same?" stated Robin. He was half correct.

Instead of two twin-sized beds and Cyborg's plugger thing, there were two queen sized beds and a small table with three chairs, and not to mention only two computers. Everything else was the same.  
  
Starfire was jumping on her bed, laughing gleefully. Raven however was starting to grow pale and leaned against the wall for support. She was breathing rapidly and clutching her stomach.  
  
"Yo Raven, you all right?" Cyborg asked. No sooner had the words left his lips did Raven fall into a faint, closely followed by Robin who was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Raven!" called out her teammates, "Robin!"

* * *

Do you guys like it so far? Sorry about all those descriptions. I had to set the scene. Please review and tell me anything. There will be more romance in the coming chapters.


	2. Food Poisoning

Disclaimer: I own the Teen Titans...not! If I did I'd be working on Season 3.  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
The rest of the Titans started to panic immediately. Beast Boy placed Raven onto her bed while Cyborg brought Robin to his. Starfire ran to the telephone on the mirror display outside her room and called the front desk, demanding a doctor come to their suite as soon as possible. After ten minutes, a physician arrived and checked the two ailing teens.  
  
"So tell me again, what did the girl do before she fainted?" questioned the doctor as he checked Raven's heartbeat.  
  
"Dear friend Raven's face was growing white and she was clutching her stomach while leaning against the wall. She seemed very weak and she was shivering, and then...she fainted," answered Starfire, with worry in her voice.  
  
"I see. And the boy?" The doctor had checked Robin earlier.  
  
"Well, he was just pale and acting normal (if he ever is normal) and the next thing I know, he fell down next to me," replied Beast Boy. Cyborg glared at him as if to tell him this wasn't the time for any wise cracks.  
  
"And tell me, did the two have a similar meal today?"  
  
"Raven had that chicken meal on the plane, and I'm pretty sure Robin had the same thing," said the redhead.  
  
Raven suddenly woke up and clutched her stomach painfully. "I feel terrible," she groaned.  
  
Her friends quickly surrounded her with concerned looks and Starfire's eyes were shining with tears. "Oh dear Raven, you have awakened!" the alien girl spoke.  
  
"Tell me," asked the doctor, "Do you feel nauseas and weak?"  
  
Raven looked at the man clad in white uniform and guessed this was a doctor. "Yes." She seemed too tired to utter anything more.  
  
"I have diagnosed this as food poisoning. The same goes for your other friend," concluded the doctor as he packed his things.  
  
Starfire gasped because she had heard that poison leads to death, but that wasn't the case here fortunately. "This will clear up in a few days, as it seems to be minor. If the symptoms," the doctor handed Cyborg a piece of paper, "get any worse, feel free to contact a doctor right away. The remedies are listed on there too. Here are the ingredients," he handed Starfire a bag, "Good luck to your friends." And the doctor headed out the door after the chorus of thank-yous.  
  
"Let's see here. The symptoms: nausea, vomiting, abdominal pain, fever after 24 hours, dizziness, fainting, weakness...wow, that sure doesn't sound pleasant to me," read Cyborg.  
  
"What about the remedies? We should take action right away to get our friends better!" Starfire said looking through the bag with curiosity.  
  
"Right," Cyborg continued reading, "Um, mint essence (3-4 drops in water every one hour), herbal tea of mint, raspberry, chamomile, and blackberry (well, Raven a bit of good news?), and drink one cup of ginger tea after meals to promote good digestion and for heartburn, nausea."  
  
"So, this was caused by the 'chicken-of-the-plane', eh?" Beast Boy managed to crack another joke, causing his robotic friend's forehead vein to start pulsing.  
  
"Beast Boy you—"Raven clamped her mouth shut and a run to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh poor Raven. What will we do tomorrow with both of our friends so sick?" spoke the concerned Starfire.  
  
"We could cancel the tours and stay with them," suggested Cyborg.  
  
"But do they really need three other people to watch their every single move?" questioned the green teenager.  
  
"And who will make them Sickness Pudding?" spoke Starfire, and causing Cyborg and Beast Boy to slightly cringe.  
  
"There wasn't any irony in that, was there?" whispered the animal- shifter.  
  
"Iron-y? I don't believe I put irons in my pudding..."  
  
"Ugh, never mind."  
  
"Well, we should discuss this in the morning. Raven needs her sleep," Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy and both headed towards their room to see if Robin had come to yet.  
  
Starfire closed the door and started to unpack. She then pulled out Raven's soft PJ's.  
  
Inside the bathroom, Raven was washing her face, letting the fresh water soothe her skin. "This is just great. On our vacation I just have to be sick." She picked up a towel and started to dry herself. "I wonder if Robin is alright...I mean, _what_? Erg, stupid chicken."  
  
Starfire knocked on the door and came in, holding Raven's dark sapphire silk pajamas. "You should get to sleep right away. On my planet, when we are sick, we sleep for a long time and wake up to eat some Sickness Pudding."  
  
Raven winced at the name. I wonder if it was deliberately named that for other reasons. "That's alright Star. I'll skip on the pudding." Starfire nodded and left the room and Raven got dressed. She felt so lightheaded and almost toppled headfirst into the Jacuzzi. Arriving out of the bathroom moments later, she collapsed onto the bed and huddled under the warm covers. After tossing and turning for about an hour, she fell into a light sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Robin was having a disorganized dream one has during sickness, in which everything appears to be chaos and daunting with no apparent reason. The pains in his stomach woke him with a start and he glanced around the room. The last thing he could remember was feeling terribly feeble, and a glimpse of churning walls. Now, Robin was in his darkened chamber, under the covers of his bed. To his right he could glimpse the shadow of a snoring Beast Boy, muttering about "Hawaiian chicks". He turned his head and saw Cyborg, dimly lit by his battery chargers. Paying more attention to his stomach pains, Robin sat up, and after a moment of dizziness, headed for the bathroom. "Wow," he thought, "What a way to start a perfect vacation in paradise."

* * *

Hmm, Robin has no idea..._oh,_ the irony!  
  
If things are going a bit slow, I'm sorry. Usually the beginning of stories is a bit sluggish. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. You may take a piece of candy on your way to the exit.   
  
P.S I like describing. If I get too carried away, tell me. 


	3. What color are Robin's eyes?

I've cranked out three chapters in a day. Just kidding! I usually write the first three chapters of every story before publishing to see if I could keep it one track. If the story dies, it dies on the third chapter. So far, it's looking smooth.

I've changed the distance between paragraphs. Hopefully now it's better on the eyes and the brain. I know my own eyeballs are bowing down in thanks.   
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, I wouldn't be writing this fiction, but it'll actually be part of the show. Get me? (And I don't own Disney....')  
  
**Chapter 3  
**  
Raven woke up the next morning after the worst night possible. Every few hours her abdomen pains would wake her. She actually began to think she spent more time in the bathroom than in her bed. Groaning, the girl turned to her clock and read 5: 08. It was still dark outside, even though the blue through the curtains was slowly replacing the blackness. Raven rose from her bed and put on her azure robes. "Someone needs to do something about the air-con," she said to herself. Walking over to the door, she grabbed the bag of ingredients and the remedy list that was given by the doctor.

A few minutes later Raven was sitting at the breakfast bar sipping mint essence tea and watching the sky turn light cerulean through the balcony windows. A few fluffy clouds reflected the dazzling newborn yellow from the sun with shades of rosy pink.

When the rays behind the building started to imitate on the bluish- gray sea, the rest of the Titans woke up and Cyborg headed towards the bar to cook.

"How you feeling right now, Raven?" asked Cyborg as he dug through the refrigerator, which came with hoards of food.

"Better or worse, I can't tell," the gothic girl replied.

After breakfast, which Raven nor Robin had the appetite to eat, and where Cyborg and Beast Boy started arguing about the tofu matter again, Robin decided the rest of the teens should continue on with the tours without them.

"If I can't have fun, it doesn't mean you guys can't," said Robin and Raven nodded.

"Dude, are you sure? What are you two going to do for the whole day?" enquired Beast Boy.

Robin nodded towards the TV and Raven produced another book.

"Why do I even bother," muttered the animal-shifter.

"But what if the two of you faint at the same time again?" Starfire started to look concerned.

"I'm fine really, Star. No where near fainting," answered Robin, who was still in his PJ's and of-course, his mask.

After a few more minutes of talking, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire gathered their things and left for the tour that would begin at seven. Raven sighed and headed for the balcony, letting the cool morning air to rush into her bones, soothing her more than anything. Putting down her book in a nearby table, she headed towards the edge of the veranda. The view was spectacular. Being on the top story, Raven could see almost everything.

Directly below her was a garden with fountains and roses, lush emerald grasses that sparkled with dew and striking paths that wound in and out in an intricate design, carving the ground like two dancers, one on each side of the fountains. At the end of the paths were numerous patio tables for the hotel restaurant, surrounded by flowers of every color, ranging from sunset gold to royal lavender. On her right, Raven could see a shining pool with a lone swimmer, practicing his laps. Beyond the garden was the honey-colored beach, speckled with ebony, with the seawater playfully drifting in and out. The ocean reached towards the horizon, and disappeared where both became one. The waters still didn't seem it had awaken yet; the waves were still small, and the color was still that of blue steel with a hint of bottle green.

Robin sat on the couch, holding the video game controller. He still hadn't picked a game yet but was staring at Raven, standing alone on the terrace, staring wondrously out into the ocean. Her dark violet hair was gently rippling in the breeze, mesmerizing him for a moment. Blinking, Robin returned to the screen, looking at his choices.

Raven felt someone staring at her, but when she turned towards Robin, he was deeply immersed in deciding which game to play. Shedding her robe because of the added warmth, she sat down and began to read.

A half an hour had passed and both Raven and Robin were developing headaches. The Boy Wonder couldn't get past level 5, even though he knew exactly what had to be done. Raven was having trouble focusing on the descriptions in the plot, and kept re-reading the same paragraph over and over. She placed down her book just as Robin came outside and took the seat next to her.

Both were silent and they took in the view. The ocean was now a mix of sapphire and emerald, both frilled by diamond-crested waves. Sea gulls flew about the mirrored sky, occasionally calling out to express their annoyance at the surfers.

"So," said Robin, startling Raven, "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that there's fresh air. You?"

Robin took in a deep breath. It was filled with the aromas of the sea, the garden below, and a hint of Raven's lilac scent, "I would say the same."

"So, what are the rest doing today during the tour?" the gothic girl questioned.

"Hmm, I think it's snorkeling and scuba diving. It's really a pity we have to miss out on that."

Raven however, was relieved. First of all, she doesn't do swimming, or snorkeling, or anything that has to do with water activities. And second of all, they would have to travel on a boat, and seasickness was more torturous than being stuck in the same room with Beast Boy when he's sugar- high.

"Remember the first time we met, Raven?" Robin turned and faced the girl.

How could she forget? The team was only composed of Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin himself when they were fighting Vulcan, a monster that spewed lava and was covered with a thin layer of black ash. The three boys were trying to lure it into the ocean, but Vulcan knew better. He was pummeling the teens with his molten fists when one was directly above Robin, and he had nowhere to go. Suddenly, Raven arrived and using her powers, sent Vulcan crashing into the ocean, where he hardened into a statue.

Raven remained silent, and Robin spoke, "Well, thanks for saving my life then."

The girl turned her head and faced her leader's masked eyes, "You're welcome." She suddenly smiled, and Robin was a bit taken back by how beautiful she was, and then realized this was the first time he had seen her grin. Raven blushed and the two diverted their attention to the sparrow that had just landed on their balcony railing. It stared at the two, cocking its head, and took off towards the beach.

"Have you noticed that we're both named after birds?" said Raven.

Robin smiled. "Well, my actual name is Richard, but you have a point."

"Richard. That's a nice elaborate name," Raven said, with a hint of sarcasm in the second sentence, "But it fits you."

Now it was Robin's turn to grin. "Remember that time when—"

For the rest of the hour, the two swapped memories: funny ones, scary ones, happy ones, sad ones, and downright weird ones (Most of those had to do with Beast Boy). Raven then suddenly felt a new emotion. One that she never had: openness. For once she didn't hold back her thoughts, and even dared to express a few emotions. She felt as open as the dark blue sea, and the light blue sky.

Robin looked over at the girl that he once thought she would never act like this. Raven was saying more than she had in a month, and was actually smiling. He wished she would smile more; it looked so pretty.

Suddenly Raven got up and went to the railing of the balcony, looking out into the sea. Robin followed, and when his hand touched hers, she looked up, startled.

"Is something wrong?" the boy asked. Raven shook her head, but continued to gaze into his mask, wondering what color his eyes were. Were they the color of the turquoise sky, or the mysterious shade of the ocean? Were they replicas of bright emeralds, or perhaps the rich color of milk chocolate or honey? Or maybe they matched his obsidian hair or the gray of the morning seas. Raven leaned forward towards his face to maybe catch a glimpse of their color.

Robin was captivated by her sparkling amethyst eyes and leaned in.

All of a sudden the phone rain, causing the two to pull away and blush deeply.

"I—I'll get it," spoke up Robin, rushing back into the room. Raven watched him rush to the phone and started to think. _What was I doing? Did I really just want to know what color his eyes were? Or was it something else?_ She shook off the feeling.

The Boy Wonder returned from the phone call, and leaned on the door. "It was Cyborg. He was just wondering if we were okay. So uh, room service lunch?"

Raven's stomach growled.

"I'll take that as a yes..." smiled Robin.

* * *

Things will get smooshier!

Next Chapter: Raven tells Robin about her past and why she can't feel emotion, and later, they both admit in their heads that "there's something there that wasn't there before." (Oh Jeez, I got to stop hanging around my sister and her Disney movies...especially Beauty and the Beast where that quote is from...)  
  
Review please? (Puppy eyes)


	4. More than a friendship

Disclaimer: I DO not OWN THE TEEN TITANS.  
  
I got Robin's (short) bio from titanstower (dot) com. (Which I don't own) Part of Raven's bio came from that site too, except I made a few things up to flow with the situation.  
  
**Chapter 4  
**  
Starfire couldn't believe that she would actually be going snorkeling! Cyborg was excited, but Beast Boy was yawning on the ship, saying something about being able to turn into a tuna and do this anytime. They were also going to have a lesson in scuba diving before participating in the actual activity. "This trip is too good to be true," squealed the alien girl. (A/N: Just a snippet of what's going on with the others)  
  
While Robin ordered room service, Raven prepared the herbal tea for both of them. As soon as she placed the two mugs down, her stomach stirred and she dashed for the bathroom.  
  
Robin finished ordering soup and salad for the both of them and watched Raven dart into her bedroom. It was painful to watch._ Oh dude, what has gotten into you lately?_  
  
Staring in the mirror, Raven's mind was still churning over the balcony scene. There was a battle in her mind as to why she leaned in.  
  
"You like him! You wanted a kiss!"

"No I don't! I—I just wanted to see if I could catch a glimpse of his eyes, that's all."

"And why did you want to know what colors his eyes were in the first place?"

"Um, curiosity?"

"Why didn't you just ask?"  
  
Raven splashed water on her face. She hated arguing with herself; it was all so pointless.  
  
The two teens ate their lunch in silence. Raven mentally thanked Robin for ordering soup, because even though she was starving, anything that required much chewing didn't appeal to the appetite at the moment.  
  
After lunch, Raven took a seat in one of the armchairs, holding the rest of her tea. Robin sat across from her, also holding his tea (which was more or less still full).  
  
"You know Raven, up until today, I thought you'd never talk to me this way," spoke up Robin.  
  
"What? Oh, the openness." Raven took a sip of her tea. It was sweet and very good. She couldn't understand why Robin had hardly touched his yet. "There are times when I feel I can dare to share."  
  
"It's surprising that we both have lived in the same building for more than two years, yet know only little about each other," the leader sighed, "But today I learned that your openness is such a wonderful quality. You shouldn't lose it."  
  
It was now Raven's turn to sigh. He understands so little. _Then make him understand now._ "Robin," said the girl, stirring her tea with a spoon, "I can't always be this open."  
  
Before the other teen could reply, Raven began telling him about her past, "As you know, I was born in a place called Azarath, where my mother was taken to escape my father, Trigon. I was taught to keep my emotions aside, because if I did not, Trigon will be unleashed. At the age of ten, Trigon found a way to escape and came to claim me as his heir. My mother did not me to be raised in hell, so exchanged her soul for mine. But if I ever express anger in such a way, Trigon could be released and I could destroy a whole city, or country." She was now looking at the complex designs in the marble floor, "When I became angry at Dr. Light, that was only a sample, and it nearly killed him. If I cry and pour out all my anger and frustrations, I'd collapse a building. If I screamed with pure terror, I'd cause an earthquake. If I laugh with all my heart, tsunamis would envelope the shore. It's too dangerous." Raven stopped now, concentrating hard on the cream ripples that flowed through the floor.  
  
Across from her, Robin gazed at the girl with a new respect. He never knew. Now that he did, he could feel the longing that Raven had to cry, or scream, or laugh. Then suddenly, he longed for her to cry on his shoulder, scream for him to help, or laugh cheerfully alongside him. It was painful, in way, to see her in this new light.  
  
"Raven," he said, "I understand, somewhat, about your family. My parents died when I was nine years old, both in the same day, both in the same accident I could have prevented."  
  
Raven looked up with eyes filled with an emotion that Robin couldn't put a name to. They were so deep, so sympathetic, and so full of power. "I guess that's another thing we have in common?" spoke Raven, her voice soft and peaceful.  
  
Robin managed a weak smile. "I guess."  
  
There was a calm silence, and Robin broke it by yawning, "I'm feeling a little drowsy. I'll go into my room for a nap."  
  
The gothic girl watched her friend head into his bedroom. (A/N: I really hope you didn't think they were going to sleep together so _soon_...) "_Richard_," she whispered, "I really like that name."  
  
Raven headed towards her own room to take a shower, and started thinking as the warm water caressed her body. _I don't know, there's something about him, something sweet and compassionate, something that tells me he would appreciate me better than anyone else will ever. I'll admit: this is more than a just _friendship_ that developing._  
  
Meanwhile, Robin lied in bed, also thinking. _I understand her now so much better. It hurts me to see how she wishes to feel. Wait, what's this? I suddenly care for her more than a friend. I—I _like_ her...  
_

* * *

Sorry about how short this chapter is. The next few will have more...interaction...between the two.  
  
Next Chapter: Both go to the beach, and things get romantic.  
  
Thanks for all the review so far! Keep 'em coming, and my brain'll keep churning. (But it's not like I'll die if there aren't any reviews. Don't get the wrong idea...) 


	5. The Sunset Kiss

Disclaimer: Do I own the Teen Titans? Do I? Do I really? Really really? .... **No**....

I want to say thanks to all the reviews I've gotten so far. :)  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
Both Raven and Robin woke up from their brief nap, feeling more refreshed. When they saw each other as they exited their rooms, each acquired a deep blush.  
  
"Sleep well?" asked Raven, who was dressed in black jeans and a long sleeved black shirt with a silver raven with its wings spanned out on the front.  
  
Robin couldn't help but goggle. This was the first time he had seen her dressed in anything other than her usual costume. "You-you look nice, Raven," he stuttered out. Robin was wearing khaki pants and a white t- shirt, not much different from the colors of his pajamas. (A/N: The reason why they're dressed this way in the middle of summer is because they got chills from the sickness.)  
  
"You're too sweet," replied Raven, and she headed for the door.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" called Robin, walking with her.  
  
"Fresh air, wanna come?"  
  
The masked boy nodded and both slipped out the door. (Before making sure they have their card key!) While waiting in the elevator, Robin asked, "So, where are we going first?"  
  
Her reply was two words long: "The beach."  
  
A while later both were on the speckled sand alongside the tugging of the sapphire waters. Other than the commotion of beach goers, it was peaceful.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
The Boy Wonder gazed into the dark eyes of Raven, "Yes?"  
  
"Promise me that you won't tell the others about the destruction I could cause. I wouldn't want them to see me as a threat." The gothic girl's cold shell was closing in again, and Robin sensed it.  
  
"I promise, Raven, I promise."  
  
They stopped in a secluded area, and Robin suddenly got down on his knees and began to pile up sand.  
  
"Richard, what are you doing?" asked Raven curiously, and using his real name for the first time. _And it felt so _natural_ on her tongue._  
  
He smiled. "I'm making a sand castle." Robin had hoped that this activity would bring Raven out of the ice once more. And wonders of wonders, it did. She got down on her knees and began piling damp sand and both of them tried to construct a palace, together.  
  
After what seemed like two hours, their fort was completed. It had perfect two flag tipped towers, and even a seawater filled moat with a bridge. Raven and Robin sat down near it, exhausted, with both of their hands and knees covered with wet sand. Man, it felt good to be one with the earth.  
  
The sun was setting now, splashing the sky with colors. A rainbow started from the sun and it spread out all the way behind them, where it mingled with the newborn night. A pair of seagulls flew into the light, calling goodnight to each other.  
  
Suddenly, Robin reached for Raven's hand. This time, she didn't jump or pull away. Raven, eyes sparkling, simply slowly turned her head to face his, where its features were all smoothed out by the dimming sun.  
  
_Raven looks so different now. She looks...almost in love._  
  
_Why haven't I ever noticed how soft his hand was? And that look in his face. It's a look I've never seen before._  
  
Both of them leaned in, and kissed as the rays of the sun made a final leap into the sky before disappearing into the midnight sea. As they pulled apart minutes later, Raven smiled her genuine smile, making Robin's heart melt into pieces.  
  
The two lovebirds returned into their hotel suite, and as soon as they managed to dust off all the sand, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy burst in.  
  
"It was just so glorious!" screamed a thrilled Starfire in a hula skirt, "We saw many fish of all the colors, dolphins, manta rays, turtles, sea anemones, sharks, and lots of cute sun-tanned guys!"  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy were burned out. Partially because they had to put up with the mega shopping spree Starfire went to, and because they were carrying the mountains of bags.  
  
"Oh man," Beast Boy threw down the bags on the couch and cracked his back and neck, causing Raven to grimace, "I'm going to get arthritis."  
  
"Oh yea? This salt water is not nice to me!" Cyborg drops the bags and reveals the salt crystals that were forming on his mechanical half, "I'm going to be walking around like a rusty gate for the rest of the week." He moved a leg, causing a very irritating squeak. Beast Boy twitched, grinded his teeth and went cross-eyed.  
  
"So dear friends, are you feeling better?" asked Starfire.  
  
Robin and Raven suddenly saw that they were holding hands, and quickly let go. "We, uh, are feeling loads better. The fresh air...we got from our walk has re...freshed us..." stammered Robin, blushing.  
  
"Yea, what he said," followed Raven.  
  
Cyborg cocked an eyebrow. _Right_. "Oh. Well, um, let's order dinner?"  
  
After dinner and herbal tea for Raven and Robin, Starfire and her touring companions were exhausted and dragged themselves to bed, yawning loudly.  
  
Robin followed Beast Boy, but before he entered his room, Robin silently blew Raven a kiss and whispered, "Goodnight Raven."  
  
She returned it delicately, "Goodnight Richard."

* * *

Aw, so sweet.  
  
Next Chapter: Raven and Robin wake up with a fever, so they stay in the same bedroom to ensure each will be able to get help if needed.  
  
Don't forget to review if you can! 


	6. Confessing Love

Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, I'd be rich, which I'm not, so I don't.  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
Raven woke up from a dream where it felt like she was burning in hell. Actually, she was burning from a fever.  
  
"Oh dear Raven, your skin is so hot! I shall get the thermostat right away!" cried Starfire, heading for the first-aid kit.  
  
"I think she meant _thermometer_," thought Raven, frowning. She curled back into the covers with her muscles aching.  
  
In the other room, Cyborg was taking Robin's temperature with his scanner. "You've got a fever, Robin, 100.7 degrees Fahrenheit. Sorry you're having a rough start on this vacation," said the half-robot, putting away his scanner.  
  
Robin inwardly smiled. _No, it isn't too bad_. As his mind returned to yesterday's events, he sat bolt upright. "Raven, how is she?"  
  
Beast Boy and Cyborg were startled by the demanding voice. "We'll, uh, go check on her now," said Beast Boy, frowning.  
  
As soon as the two closed their bedroom door, the green teenager whispered, "Dude, did something happen while we were gone?" Cyborg simply shrugged as he knocked on the girl's door.  
  
Starfire opened the door, holding Raven's thermometer reading. "Poor Raven has a fever. She is still not feeling well."  
  
The pale girl suddenly appeared at the doorway, causing Starfire to panic. "Raven! You should be in bed!"  
  
"I'm fine," she lied, "H-how's Robin?" Raven turned to face the two boys.  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other with widened eyes. Their past wondering question had just proved to be somewhat true.  
  
"Cyborg? Beast Boy?" Raven's voice quivered. She didn't like the way they were looking at each other.  
  
"Oh, um," the animal-shifter finally replied, "He's fine. He's got a fever like you, and sent us here to make sure...you were okay."  
  
"Robin's too sweet," whispered Raven, and she strolled back into her bedroom with light, graceful steps.  
  
Cyborg walked towards the kitchen while Beast Boy went back to Robin, both frowning. _Okay...that was interesting._  
  
A while later, Starfire emerged from her room, followed by lightheaded Raven, cheeks flushed from the fever. As they sat in front of the breakfast bar, Robin came out with his hair all messy and un-gelled. Beast Boy stifled a snigger. _Haha...  
_  
"Morning Raven," said Robin as he sat down next to her. _She looks so pretty with rosy cheeks.  
_  
"Morning Robin." _He doesn't look too bad without hair gel. In fact, he looks cute.  
_  
"Uh," Cyborg pried his eyes from the scene. Robin and Raven were staring at each other a look he had never seen before...except in...romance movies, "Breakfast? Ham and cheese omelets."  
  
"Ham!? It comes from a pig!" cried Beast Boy.  
  
"Er, duh. Your point?"  
  
"I've been a pig!"  
  
"No way man. You're _always_ a pig!"  
  
"You're going to eat me!"  
  
"...So?"  
  
"You can't eat _me_!"  
  
"I can't? Wait...I'm not eating you, I'm eating ham, which you aren't, so I ain't."  
  
Beast Boy, now furious (and not to mention a bit confused), took out his tofu waffles and headed for the toaster, grumbling about "stupid insane people who ramble like idiots."  
  
Unfortunately, sharp-eared Cyborg heard him, "You're sounding like Gizmo."  
  
"Well, at least I don't eat poor defenseless creatures who are slaughtered for your taste bud's enjoyment!"  
  
"Oh yea?" (Okay, here we go again...)  
  
After Cyborg, Beast Boy (still fuming), and Starfire left for that day's tour, Robin spoke to Raven, "Well, I'm guessing since we both a fever, we'll need to get some rest."  
  
"But what if...we need something?"  
  
Robin grabbed Raven's hand and was distressed at how warm they were. "How about if we both rest in the same bedroom? That way, if one of us needs something, the other will just be a call away."  
  
The gothic girl smiled and led him to her room. Raven snuggled in her bed and fell asleep right away. Robin sat down on Starfire's bed and studied Raven's sleeping form. She looks so peaceful, so pure, and so beautiful. He leaned into Starfire's bed, and was glad housekeeping came every afternoon to clean the sheets. The alien girl wouldn't be too happy to share any germs that Robin might have at the moment. After a few more minutes of staring at the sleeping goddess, the Boy Wonder fell into a light sleep.  
  
Raven woke up feeling the gaze of Robin and turned to face him in his bed.  
  
The other teen noticed that she was shivering. "Cold?"  
  
Raven wrapped the covers around her tightly. "Pre-fever."  
  
Robin got up and slipped under the covers next to Raven, wrapping his arms around her and sharing his warmth. She smiled and kissed him lightly. "Thanks Richard, I feel so much warmer."  
  
Robin kissed her back passionately and both fell asleep with each other in their arms.  
  
After a few hours, both of them woke up with a start after hearing voices in the outside room.  
  
"They're back so soon?" grumbled Raven. She looked at the clock and it read 2:18 PM.  
  
"They must have been worried about us, and speaking about us, they are so going to get the wrong idea!" Robin leapt off of the bed, and Raven looked around frenziedly.  
  
Meanwhile, outside, Beast Boy and Cyborg entered Robin's room to check on him. "Robin?" called the animal-shifter, "Robin? He's not here."  
  
"Well, where could he have gone? It's not like he had the energy to go anywhere other than this suite..."  
  
Both of them looked at each other for a split second, and then turned their gaze towards the door across from them, which Starfire was heading towards. Beast Boy turned bright scarlet.  
  
"Um Starfire!" He called.  
  
"Yes?" Her hand was on the knob, reading to turn.  
  
"No wait, I mean," Cyborg arrived at her side, "I-I don't think it's a good idea to...open that door."  
  
"What do you mean?" She turned the knob halfway, "I have to check on my friend."  
  
"But--!" Before Beast Boy could finish protesting, Starfire swung open the door and peered inside. Cyborg and his green friend couldn't dare see what was going to be discovered.  
  
"Oh, Robin. I didn't know you are here!" chirped Starfire, cheerfully. Wait, _cheerfully_?  
  
Beast Boy opened his eyes. "Huh?"  
  
Raven and Robin were sitting across from each other in front of a table strewn with magazines of Hawaii. They looked up from what they were reading and smiled.  
  
"Hi Starfire. Back so soon?" said Robin, noticing Cyborg and Beast Boy peering over her shoulders with surprised looks on their faces.  
  
"You guys weren't—", began the green changeling.  
  
"We thought that if we couldn't join the fun, we'd at least see what was out there," interrupted Raven blushing and totally aware what Beast Boy was going to spew out.  
  
Beast Boy opened his mouth but remained silent for a while. "...Oh..."  
  
"So have you two recovered from your fever?" asked Starfire, clasping her hands.  
  
"Somewhat," replied the two teenagers at the table together.  
  
Cyborg and BB stared at each other. "Something's going _onnn_," muttered Cyborg through the side of his mouth.  
  
"Dude, like seriously," replied Beast Boy in the same fashion. Unfortunately, Starfire noticed the two boys acting a bit strange.  
  
"What are you guys muttering about?" she questioned eagerly.  
  
"Eh, we were, um, planning a-a surprise lunch!" Beast Boy sweat-drops and quickly drags Cyborg in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow. "_Them_? Cooking _together_?"  
  
"Oh how glorious! A surprise lunch! I shall make some of my surprise pudding for dessert to add to the occasion!" cried the redhead, giddy with joy. Before either Robin or Raven could protest their horror, Starfire ran to join the other two cooks.  
  
As soon as she left, Robin got up and closed the door, where the commotion from the kitchen was getting louder and crazier. "Phew, that was a close one. Glad you think fast, Raven."  
  
"But we really have to thank Starfire for stockpiling all these magazines that she took from the lobby."  
  
"She's making pudding, so I guess we're neutral."  
  
Raven laughed quietly and got up. She wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and leaned against his chest, listening to the calm beating of his heart. Robin gently lifted up Raven's chin and looked into the eyes that had always captivated him since the first day they met.  
  
"I love you Raven," he whispered.  
  
Raven smiled. "I love you too Richard."  
  
They leaned in and kissed differently, now that they had finally confessed their love for each other.

* * *

...And I melt... (") ♥ (")  
  
Next Chapter: Last chapter! Raven and Robin are able to participate in the tours after a few days, and the title comes to place during the last scene.  
  
Look forward to the sequel: _Raven's Daughter_. (But don't kill me if my brain suddenly dies and I have no power to write it) (But that won't really happen 'cuz I've got the whole story outlined already...) (But you know...just in case...you'll know)  
  
Review and I shall love you like cookie-dough ice cream. 


	7. So Close to Heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Never did, never is, never will._ I do, however, own the poem at the end.  
_  
It's 5 in the morning and I can't sleep due to a stomachache. So I'm typing this instead...  
  
EDIT: The poem has been edited. I didn't like the last verse...my brain was dead at the time and now...IT LIVES! **And I thank you all for your reviews. I love you all like cookie-dough Oreo ice cream. You don't know how those reviews just made my morning today.  
**  
**Chapter 7**  
  
Raven and Robin were mostly free of the symptoms of food poisoning by the sixth day, so were able to participate in the rest of the activities. They went on a helicopter ride where they saw the tops of shield volcanoes and lush Hawaiian forests. The view was spectacular. For no reason whatsoever, Raven would grasp Robin's hand throughout the flight, which caused Robin to smile so wide he felt his lips crack.  
  
Cyborg and Starfire had to take a separate helicopter because Cyborg took up so much weight. Beast Boy was stuck with the two love-stricken teens that caused him to cringe every time they would look at each other. The rest had figured out it was more than a friendship between the two. The hand-holding and love-looking were huge clues. _Dude, this is really freaky. I'm stuck with two lovebirds, one being an emotionless cold gothic girl, and the other being a stubborn leader, and both of them are as soft as tofu now!  
_  
Raven noticed Beast Boy shuddering behind Robin and cracked a grin. She leaned forward and kissed Robin, causing the shape-shifter to turn dark forest green. Raven giggled, causing Beast Boy to jump in surprise. This was the first time she had ever laughed, well, at least in front of him. _I'm going to faint..._  
  
It was the day before the last, and Robin and Raven were sitting on the beach, watching the sunset like they did since their first kiss in the same secluded area. They would sit down and watch the masterpiece of the setting sun in silence, hand in hand. When the rays shot up for one last breath in the darkening sky, Robin would stare into Raven's majestic eyes and they would kiss, just like the first time.  
  
This last time, however, Robin spoke during the setting of the sun. "Raven, I have always liked you since the first time you saved me. You fit into my heart like a perfectly carved diamond puzzle piece. As long as the sun continues to set each evening, my love for you will never falter."  
  
Soft music played in the background of a parked car nearby. The soft melody floated gently towards the lovers, intertwining them like the gentle breeze with the dancing notes.  
  
Raven looked up into the mask of Robin. "Remember that time on the balcony where we leaned towards each other? I-I wanted to know what color your eyes were." She gently reached up and fingered his mask, playing with the ties at the back. Robin took hold of her hand, and brushed it tenderly on his cheek. He let go, and untied the knot.  
  
Robin's mask finally fluttered down into the sand, and the pool of color before her in his face captivated Raven. His eyes were the color of the Hawaiian oceans, dark blue swirling with bottle green. They were the most divine things Raven had ever seen. She felt lost in their brightness. "Richard, they're beautiful. I never knew such stunning existed."  
  
Robin pulled her closer and looked into _her_ dazzling amethyst eyes and thought, "Me neither."  
  
"I love you, my Raven, and I will always be there for you."  
  
Before Raven could say anything, Robin pulled her into a deep kiss, and both were lost under the star-filled sapphire skies, their thoughts close to heaven.  
  
**Hold me close, **

**Love me true, **

**Whisper in my ear, **

**I love you too.  
  
Catch my falls, **

**Wipe my tears, **

**Open your heart **

**To embrace me dear.  
  
Make me laugh, **

**Cure my sorrow, **

**And promise me, **

**You'll be there tomorrow.  
  
Follow me, **

**To my heart, **

**And swear to me, **

**We'll never part.  
  
Forever we'll be, **

**Robin and Raven, **

**And can't you see, **

**We're so close to heaven.**

* * *

There, now this is finished. Not my best piece, but thanks for all the compliments.  
  
**Sequel: Raven's Daughter **  
  
(If you can't find it, I didn't start yet.) 


End file.
